Even though a latex surgeon's glove is highly stretchable, it is important that the surgeon have a proper fit for tactile sensitivity and ease of hand movement.
An improved surgeon's glove and how it is sized is described in detail in the following two co-pending patent applications by Benjamin Stansbury:
Highly Stretchable Glove and Form for Making Same, Ser. No. 846,911, Filed Oct. 31, 1977, now abondoned.
Highly Stretchable Gloves and Method of Sizing Same, Ser. No. 846,928, Filed Oct. 31, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,873.